The Second Story
by Metal Gear DANTE
Summary: DantexLucy. Will they get a second shot? Read, and find out. Characters may seem OOC, but that's the beauty of fanfiction. It gives you the freedom of creativity.
1. GRIEF

It had been a week since it had all ended in a determined flash. Since Dante had killed Rorek, as well as Lucy. A week gone by, since that dark, wretched scene had come to pass. Needless to say, Dante had not been himself at all since then. He was nowhere close to the flippant, cocky, demon hunter he had once been. In fact, he hadn't taken on a single job since that very day.

He, along with his shop was both becoming a mess. His eyes were bloodshot. There were empty bottles, and empty beer cans all over the place. His normally clean-shaven face was starting to get a scruff. He had become emaciated due to the fact that he had barely eaten a single thing since that week had gone by. To tell the truth, he'd barely even moved off the couch since the event had taken place. And images of Lucy constantly ran through his mind.

"Why didn't I forgive you?..."

He had asked himself, with a frail voice.

"Why did I let you go?..."

He'd often repeat questions such as these.

It was obvious that he was slowly slipping away. It was ironic. This is the same Dante who had once upon a time seemed invincible. This was the same man who had traversed the Temen-Ni-Gru, defeated his overwhelmingly powerful brother, sent Mundus to rot in the deepest parts of Hell, and the same man who had slain Mundus's even more powerful son. Yet it seemed his death was going to come from losing the person he had treasured most in the world.

He rose from his leather couch, and traversed the endless sea of bottles, and cans to the other side of the room to put clothe his bare chest with a black t-shirt. He ran a hand through his mess of a white mop of hair.

"I forgive you, Lucy…. I'm the one that should be sorry…. You were so young at that time. You didn't choose to become an enemy of the world, the world chose to make you that way. All you knew was abuse, and torment. What else were you gonna do? We were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I'd give absolutely anything to have you back by my side…. I-… I know I woulda done things different if I had the chance…. I-… DAMN IT!"

He slammed his head against the wall. He then proceeded to slide down to his knees, eyes stinging with tears of blood as they dripped, and stained the hardwood floor. Memories raced through his brain like speeding bullets. He remembered every feature of her delicate face, her glowing, crimson eyes, her slender body, her scent, her flowing pink hair, her horns… Everything.

He recalled all the events that they had been through together. He remember when he saw her for the very first time. He had rescued her from certain death. He recalled all the time they had spent together, and how she had warmed up to him. Their trip to the movies, the sweet moments where they held each other in a tight embrace….

But what stuck out to him more than anything else in his mind was his lashing out at her, and their final moments together.

It was all too clear in his mind, and it stung his heart like a thousand needles. She had saved HIM, after HE had lashed out at her. Called her a devil, and stated that he never wanted to see her again. She had put so much of her life's energy into healing his fatal wound, cell by cell, that her body had in turn, started to degrade to her very death. She was in excruciating agony, and it had been Dante, himself, who in the end, had to set her free with a single bullet. He had buried the remains of her in the white sand of the shore, and marked her grave with his father's sword, along with his mother's amulet. He had thought it was only fitting that their spirits guide her off to Heaven.

He closed his stinging eyes tightly as he grimaced.

But in that moment…. A figure's shadow could be seen through the stained glass window of the front door. A knock was heard.


	2. KAEDE

Unbeknownst to him, amazing things had been taking place in Dante's time of absence from the bloody shore of battle that he had laid Lucy to rest upon. Even being their son, he was not fully aware of the awesome power that both Eva, and Sparda had possessed. Manifested in the perfect amulet was Eva's power, and manifested into the Sparda Sword, was Sparda's. When combined, they had the ability to virtually do anything. In that past week, the items had been feeding off of Dante's strongest emotions. Obviously, his love for Lucy. Dante was, after all, the wielder of the Sparda, and the owner of the Perfect Amulet. The items had been piecing Lucy back together cell by cell, much like she used her power to heal Dante's wound. Finally, over the course of a week, Lucy was fully healed, and restored back to perfect health, and the items dissolved into her. She had finally reached consciousness, rising from the sand she had once laid in.

"What….Is this?..."

She had asked, looking at each of her hands in complete awe. It was like a jump in time. It was as if she closed her eyes in pure agony, and awoke a split second later in perfect condition. To say she was shocked was a complete understatement. She stretched out her body, making sure she still had mobility. She swatted the air, and shook out her legs. She even discovered she had a few new abilities, being that the power of both Eva, AND Sparda had both dissolved into her. Her vectors had no limit in how far they could reach now. She also had unlimited use of them now. Never again would her body degrade from overuse. They were also a thousand times quicker, and more precise, as she sliced a few nearby stones to mere pieces. It was nothing short of a miracle. But she had realized something.

She was naked.

Once she had realized this, she was a tad startled. Not that she wasn't used to being naked already. Back at that facility, she had always been. But in her time with Dante, she had grown accustomed to actually wearing clothes. However, all of this was aside the point. Far aside the point. She had known what she had to do. Her, and Dante had made it right, but on a very melancholy, and painful note. In a world gone wrong, it was time to make it right. She went as quickly as she could, taking the most desolate path that she could as to not get spotted in the nude. Nevertheless, with a pounding heart, she had finally made it to his shop. Her long, pink hair flowing in the wind, sweat trickling down her forehead. She made a knock to his door.

Dante had seen the figure at the door. It was her outline. He looked to it with bloodshot eyes. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was this all an illusion? Was this the result of excess alcohol abuse, lack of sleep, and malnutrition? To be blatantly honest, he had not a clue in the very slightest. All he knew was that no matter what it was, if it was a God-given miracle, he wouldn't let another chance with the person he loved slip through his fingers.

He immediately picked himself up, and opened the door with hopeful, yet weak crystal-blue eyes. And upon seeing her, his demonic heart had nearly leapt from his chest. It was her. This was real. That little piece of Heaven's crimson-red eyes were really staring back at him with her warm smile. Tears formed in her eyes, and she immediately jumped into Dante's accepting arms, falling to the floor.

"Is….Is this for real?..."

He had whispered, with her clinging to him tightly as he held her.

"I'm not dreaming?... I'm not dead?..."

He repeated the question.

"No…This is real, Dante."

She said to him, tears streaming down her face.

"And I'm going to do my very best…. To be the person that you deserve."

He had finally wiped his eyes, along with hers, rising to his feet, and picking her up. He locked his eyes with hers as he caressed her face gently.

"You're no devil, Lucy. Tears are a very special gift that only humans possess. Devils never cry."

She smiled warmly through tears, stroking his face as well.

"I'll never leave you alone again. Not ever."

He promised to her, flashing her that trademark smile of his. Finally, they had shared a gentle, yet loving kiss together.

"Dante… There's one more thing."

She had told him.

"And what would that be, gorgeous?"

He had responded.

"My real name….It's Kaede. Lucy was the name they gave me back at that terrible hellhole…I just felt it right to use it…. But this is a new start…Please…Call me Kaede."

She had told him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Haha…Well then Kaede it is."

In a few days' time, things were back to normal. Better than normal. The shop was clean, good as new. Dante was rocking his stylish look again. Complete with a clean shave, his black shirt, red vest, red pants, and red coat. While Kaede had cut her hair to a shoulder length, disguising her horns with bows. She also wore a black dress over a pink over the collar blouse, striped socks, and sandals. Dante had a lot of demons to hunt, and she was going to be his partner, as well as his lover.

Dante kicked the front door open.

"Let's get this done in ten minutes babe. We can't let a single one of those sons o' bitches live."

She had smirked.

"Let's make it five."

"Hah. More than enough time."

He had replied.

It had seemed everything was okay now. Everything right where it should be. After a long journey of adversity, Dante and Kaede had finally achieved happiness.

Or was this just the BEGINNING of their journey? Only time would tell as they rode forward to their next mission on Dante's stylish motorcycle.


End file.
